Anticipation
by HeartlessDaemon
Summary: Challengeshipping PWP.


Since the World Duel Carnival had been announced, Kaito found himself battling and punishing weakling after weakling to attain Numbers. The only danger, the only challenge presented was preventing the overuse of Photon Mode, which came down to a mere robot acting as his alarm clock. They were all the same, sane or insane people warped into scumbags as though their mental wiring was defective.

Ryouga Kamishiro, the boy he duelled for the Emperor's Key illuminated Kaito's spirit. Ryouga was different, channelling his rage into a controlled power. Kaito wanted to feel more of it, sparks ready to ignite the mundane.

It took weeks to organize the meeting, but Ryouga was standing on the gusty rooftop of a construction site. The building firm was in financial strife and ceased development, which Kaito caught wind of from the mayor of Heartland City himself. But that wasn't important now.

"I hoped we wouldn't be involved again after that incident with Yuma and the Key." said Ryouga as the Number Hunter's footsteps approached. Anticipating a duel, Ryouga wore his D-Gazer.

Kaito wouldn't duel, needing to conserve his Photon Mode for business-related encounters. "That won't be necessary."

"What won't be necessary?"

"The D-Gazer." Kaito continued advancing past the point one would expect to duel at, the wind acting like whips on the tail of his coat.

Ryouga complied, pocketing the eyepieice. "Why did you call me here?"

No reply came from the Hunter until the two were almost chest-to-chest. Ryouga's refusal to step away despite the danger Kaito posed was excellent. All week, Kaito anticipated the ebb and flow of this confrontation while maintaining his stone facade. In the end, he didn't care, provided he received another taste of his opponent's determination. "Shark, how have you been doing?"

"Well enough." Ryouga seemed to radiate a knife-like aura, cold and sharp, like the Number affecting him.

Kaito didn't know about this, however, as he fired his next attack. "I heard someone important to you has been severely hurt." This was all he knew about the matter. Ryouga was similar to himself and would therefore react to this.

"I thought you were more respectable after you returned my soul, but I was mistaken!" A quick jab directed at Kaito's cheek released Ryouga's wave of anger.

Kaito's attempt to step back but was too late, a sharp pang driving him away from the source of pain. He researched up until 4:18am last night to intentionally put himself at a disadvantage, he thought to himself. He responded with a mirrored move, but Ryouga speedily sidestepped, manoevring into an optimal position to fix his hands on Kaito's shoulders. The Hunter was dumbfounded before a leg swept behind then through his knee, gravity driving him to the ground. Straddling him was Ryouga. Kaito pulled him closer, feeling his body heat, and pressed their lips together.

Apparently, Kaito was right and Ryouga was indeed similar to him, as the latter pushed his tongue deeper. Kaito retaliated by pinching his tongue with his teeth and smiling while slipping a hand from Ryouga's thigh up under his shirt to read his back. The purple-haired boy snarled as Kaito released his tongue.

"Don't get me wrong. I hate you." said Ryouga, lowering his hips to meet Kaito's.

What remained of Kaito's semblance of restraint faded. The two slid their bodies against each other while stroking and rubbing all over, settling for areas where they found the other seemed to like. They began to match their paces better with every shift. The damp heat of their bodies and breath accumulated between them.

Although it would cause quite the mess in their pants after they were finished, Ryouga continued, hoping he would outlast Kaito. He planted a wet kiss on Kaito's neck, slowly licking and sucking on the skin. Kaito released a little moan, realizing how sensitive he was there. Thoughts blurred, he noted how the boy pinning him down seemed to enjoy having that lovely chest stroked. Neither would allow anything more than breaths and hisses escape their lips as they wrapped their bodies around each other, in fear of losing the battle.

Eventually, they both reached their peaks, and gradually, their warmths faded. Kaito pushed Ryouga off him and stood up, attempting not to cringe at the odd sensation in his underwear. They eyed each other, both sensing a rivalry in the other. Kaito's superiority during the duel over the Key wasn't indicative of the level of determination and defiance each posessed for defeating the other.

Without a further word, the two descended along separate stairways. They would likely encounter each other in the future, intertwined by involvement with the World Duel Carnival. Until then, Kaito could only anticipate and plan.


End file.
